Grim Z's Story
by Flurry Fire
Summary: [COMPLETE] A mamodo named Grim Z is a member of Organization XIII. He comes across a deadly secret that could put him and his new friend Simba in danger so he leaves to the Ever Night Forest made by Rahkshi500.
1. Secret

I'm back with another Zatch Bell ficcy everyone! Just to let you know this is about Grim Z number XIII in Organization XIII, well the mamodo Organization but you get what I'm saying.

Anyways, if you don't know what any of the characters look like or their spells, they're described in the Zatch Bell Forum Mamodo Ideas then click on the topic that says Organization XIII finished

There are grammatical errors and some cursing!

I redited this chappy due to some forgotten information!

R&R!

* * *

It was a cloudy day out in the world of the Makai. There happened to be a gigantic new castle that just, popped up out of nowhere. But the thirteen mamodos who lived there well, they're not the nicest. 

Especially if their nicknames are Dark Evil, Freeshooter, Deadly Lance, Chilly Academic, Big Strong Brute, Silent but Deadly, Berserko Man, Fiery Death, Guitar Boy, Gambler of Life and Death, Graceful Assassin, Sadistic Lightning…..

But, there was one member. Who wasn't as scary as the other members, and his nickname was…..

Grim

But his real name is Grim Z, an experiment created by the Chilly Academic Zeven. This Organization was very strange because all the members looked like adults except Grim Z. It's strange finding a nine year old mamodo with a group of teenagers (who looked like adults).

Grim Z was the basic experiment, created to destroy and to kill all in his path.

But Grim Z's destiny had changed in the Organization, when he met a mamodo who showed him the light

Simber Hart

Simber Hart is a nice mamodo with luscious sea foam green eyes, he was about as tall as Grim Z (who's 4'6"), had golden lion fur all over his body with brown tips at the long tail, and a brown mess of hair on top of his head (like young Simba's from The Lion King).

He always wore a red T-Shirt that looked ten sizes to big with a gold crown imprinted on the front and dark blue shorts. Plus he wore a silver crown necklace (like Sora's from KH2) only it had a red S in the middle of it.

* * *

_A few months ago_

Grim Z was ordered by his "Superior" Zemnas to go off and kill some mamodos since the element he controlled was "Death" he left the castle in his usual black cloak with his hood up so you could only see his glowing red eye sockets. Like number XI of the Organization Marluzia, Grim Z carried a scythe around as a weapon but his wasn't as "girly" as Marluzia's in his bony black gloves.

Now Grim Z was carrying his scythe out in the big open fields of the Makai meadow. While back at the castle everything was gloomy and it just was the exact definition of evil Grim Z thought.

Then a few feet from him he saw a mamodo coming towards him to introduce himself which it had appeared.

_Is this guy nuts?_

Grim Z thought to himself

_I could kill him with one swipe of my scythe_

Then this mamodo who I described to you as Simber Hart was now standing face to face with Grim Z only wasn't scared like the others were.

"Hi! I'm Simber Hart!" Simber introduced himself holding out a furry white paw

"Why are you introducing yourself like that?" asked Grim Z

"Cuz I want you to be my friend" said Simber

"But why? I could kill you with one swipe of my scythe" Grim Z protested in Simber's case not winning

"Because I don't have any other friends" said Simber cheerfully

"Why are you so cheerful?" Grim Z questioned this happy mamodo

"Because it's in my nature!" said Simber as happily as ever

Then Grim Z accepted Simber's hand and shook it.

"Wow" said Simber "Your hand feels like it's skin and bones!" Simber outburst

"It's just bones" said Grim Z taking off his glove not holding his scythe to reveal a perfect clean white skeletonal right hand

"Cool!" said Simber as Grim Z slipped his glove back on

"I'm Grim Z. But you can call me Grim" said Grim as he lowered his hood revealing the head of a skeleton with glowing blood red eye sockets and a smile

"WOW!" Simber exclaimed "YOU'RE A SKELETON!"

"I know" said Grim

"I've never seen any skeleton mamodos around here" said Simber

"I'm the only one" said Grim

"Except for the Ever Night Forest" said Simber

"What's that?" questioned Grim

"You never heard of the Ever Night Forest?" Simber asked Grim with a look of curiosity

"No" said Grim flatly

"Well, it's a forest the size of a country where the undead mamodos live" Simber explained

"Huh" said Grim without a clue

"Basically that's where the ghost, vampire, undead, shadow, mutant, nocturnal, dark, and the skeleton mamodos like yourself live" Simber managed to explain to Grim

"You wanna be friends then?" Simber asked Grim

"Sure" said Grim

Then the two walked back towards the Organization's Castle in the sunset with many clouds in the background, hand in hand, well furry paw in bony gloved hand but you get what I mean?

Since that moment, the friendship between Grim Z and Simber Hart, skeleton and animal, experiment and pure-blood had formed.

* * *

_In the Present_

Grim Z was walking around the white halls of Castle Oblivion (like the one in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories). With black and silver-bladed scythe in his left gloved hand and hood down. None of the Organization members liked to carry their weapons around but Grim Z liked to since it was like his only treasure.

While walking down the hall of Castle Oblivion Grim Z had bumped into a figure that was about a foot taller than him with his hood down, shoulder length pink hair, pink eyes, and a normal skin tone who Grim Z knew as Marluzia.

"Hey shorty" Marluzia teased Grim Z

"My name isn't shorty" Grim Z said

"Okay then skinny bones" Marluzia was taunting Grim Z

"STOP IT WITH THE FRIGGEN INSULTS!" Grim Z demanded at Marluzia

"Alright small fry" Marluzia had managed to tease enveloping a fuming Grim Z

Marluzia then made a dark purple/black wispy cloud appear which was a portal that all of the Organization members could make except Grim Z since he isn't human and walked in to it leaving an angry Grim Z behind.

Grim Z let out a sigh and walked down the hallway hoping to find Demiz so he could give him his Ukulele lessons since Demiz didn't let anybody touch his Sitar.

So he kept on trudging down the white hallway to get to the kitchen to get a bagel, he found it surprising he could eat without organs and skin but he was _hungry._ And wouldn't let anything or anyone get in his way.

Then he finally made it, but having difficulty reaching the doorknob.

"Stupid ass door" Grim Z said to himself and hopped on his little bony feet finally gripping the door while hanging about a foot in the air.

Thus he was able to twist the doorknob and waltzed in the kitchen. Just a typical kitchen except, everything was white including the floor, ceiling, chandelier, cupboards, and everything except the food. So Grim Z walked towards a wooden-like basket on top of the counter having to jump up for it and managed to collect his prize. Not one, but five bagels that he loved so much.

Grim Z put his prizes into his cloak pockets and was about to head out to the door but, he made it to the kitchen table about five feet from the basket and the doorknob twisted from where Grim Z had shutted it.

"Shoot" Grim Z said to himself

He would have teleported but he didn't have that ability so he ran, along with his scythe into the closet next to the fridge and slammed the door in hopes of being hidden.

While doing so he was panting then, his breath stopped as he recognized the voices of two Organization members that came into the room in his dark closet full of cleaning supplies.

Saize and Zeven his creator, the one who made him to destroy. Oh he hated Zeven so much he wanted to kill him and the Organization instead of innocent mamodos who should have nothing to do with them.

While Grim Z was pressing himself against the closet door, trying not to open it eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"If my hypothesis is correct he should be able to use his powers freely by now" questioned Zeven playing with his pale blonde hair and staring his cold, light blue eyes into Saize's yellow ones.

"We know that" Saize began flipping his past the shoulders blue hair "He just needs a little push" as saying this Saize had a crocodile grin creeping across his face

"No. No. No" said Zeven "We do not need violence" said the chilly academic "Remember what happened to the last member you used violence on?" Zeven said trying to get Saize to remember

"I wasn't gonna kill him" said Saize

"That's just your problem Saize" said Zeven

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!" exclaimed a berserk Saize

Thus seeing this berserk form of Saize Zeven decided to run for a change and hide in his laboratory with Saize hot on his pursuit.

Grim Z then climbed out of the closet with a stunned expression on his bony face not able to carry his scythe properly dropping it whenever he tried to grip it. After about ten minutes of this he finally got a hold on it munching fearfully on one of his bagels.

* * *

So what did y'all think of the first chappy? 

I'll update as quickly as I can peoples!

Until then, Flurry over and out!


	2. Depression

I'm back with another chappy everyone! I hope y'all like it a lot!

Grammatical errors!

Some cursing!

Oh and one more thing……

Please R&R!

Plus Grim Z's nickname is Grim

* * *

Currently Grim Z was lying on his bed eating the bagels he managed to get without Saize or Zeven seeing him. His bed was just a bunch of black sheets with a skull imprint in the middle and black pillows.

Out of the blue, a knock came on Grim Z's door. But Grim Z ignored the knocking and it continued so Grim Z was sick of this and slammed the door open to see his best friend in the Organization number VIII Azel.

He had spiky red hair, seafoam green eyes, an upside down triangle tattoo under each eye, and a normal skin tone while being slightly over five feet tall.

"Hey Grim" said Azel

"It's Grim Z Azel" said Grim taking a bite out of his bagel

"I'm bored" said Azel as he plopped himself on Grim Z's bed with his hands behind his head

"Why are you on _my _bed?" questioned Grim Z standing next to where Azel was lying on the bed

"You gonna eat that bagel?" asked Azel eyeing Grim Z's last bagel

"Knock yourself out" said Grim Z handing Azel the bagel

Then Azel's hand holding the bagel had erupted in fire thus burning the bagel since Azel's element was fire he could control it and not get burned.

And Azel ate the bagel, burned to a crisp. Grim Z just stared at him

"WHY'D YOU BURN IT?" Grim Z yelled like he was talking to an idiot

"You should know by now that I like my food crispy" said Azel still lying on the bed

Grim Z then decided to climb up on the bed and sit next to Azel who was lying down.

"I have a question" Grim Z said "Why do you always come and lay on my bed?" the skeleton asked Azel

"hmmmm, cuz your bed's fluffy" said Azel

"You have a bed to ya know?" said Grim Z still staring at Azel

Then Azel did something he was never known to do, getting off of Grim Z's bed and Grim Z followed him to the door. While the watch Azel was wearing had made a couple ringing sounds so Azel flipped the switch on the watch and a voice came on.

"Did you complete your mission?" Zemnas's voice asked but could be heard by Grim Z looking curiously

"I'm on break" said Azel and turned the watch off leaving an irritated Zemnas

Azel then looked down at Grim Z and did something he never did to the skeleton mamodo before; he embraced him in a hug. Knowing how short Grim Z is, well he was being picked up and hugged to death with his face hanging over Azel's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Grim Z demanded trying to wiggle free of Azel's hug

"Aren't I allowed to give my friend a hug?" questioned Azel

"LET GO OF ME! I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING MOLESTED!" Grim Z yelled trying to get out of Azel's grasp

"Hey hey hey watch your mouth" said Azel and put Grim Z down and Grim Z started to cry a few tears "I didn't know you could cry" said Azel

"I can't" Grim Z said unsuccessfully holding back tears "It's my damn allergies"

Grim Z began to make some more tears come out of his eyes until Azel gave him a comforting hug to make the pain stop. Then Azel looked back at him and let go then wiped a tear from Grim Z's left eye socket away with his gloved hand and gave him a gentle look.

"Skeleton tears" said Azel

"Yep" said Grim Z then sniffling and no longer crying

"So you wanna take a walk with me and Demiz?" Azel asked Grim Z who was feeling a bit better

"But I thought you had to report to the Superior?" Grim Z asked

"Nah, that old geezer can wait" said Azel "Besides, I want to spend some time with you"

"Really" said Grim Z with a questioning look on his face

"Yeah buddy" said Azel

"But I thought you and Larzene were, you know" Grim Z said

"I broke up with her. She was to, sadistic for me and was always mean to you" Azel explained to his skeleton friend

"So you still wanna go on that walk?" asked Azel looking at his friend with a look of wanting Grim Z to say yes

"Sure!" said Grim Z

Then Azel and Grim Z headed out the door, but Grim Z was feeling a little better since Azel was holding his gloved skeletal hand.

* * *

_With Zemnas and Saize_

"Remember our plan Saize?" Zemnas questioned the blue-haired man who went berserk to easily

"Yes sir" Saize began "Kill King Goren and take over the Makai"

"Excellent" said Zemnas with his famous evil grin

Then the two began laughing evilly like most villains but lucky for them, they were in the Organization Meeting Room with the doors locked.

After the laughing the two were doing what Demiz would call yucky.

* * *

_Back to Grim Z and Azel_

While Grim Z and Azel were walking down one of the many hallways in the castle a mullet-haired blonde (hair like Demyx's from KH2) came running towards the two and screeched to a halt about a foot from where the two were standing.

"What happened this time?" Azel asked Demiz staring into his frightened green eyes

"Saize and Zemnas!" Demiz yelled gasping for breath "THEY WERE YUCKY!" he blurted out

"Yucky?" Azel questioned with a raised eyebrow

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Grim Z yelled

"Well what does it mean?" Azel asked the two who were staring at him for being stupid

Demiz decided to whisper what Zemnas and Saize were doing in Azel's ear and while hearing this Azel's face turned a bright shade of pink.

"I prefer we drop this subject" demanded Demiz

"Okay" said Azel and Grim Z in unison

Then the three decided to go out back to the big open garden where Marluzia's flower garden was which Larzene loved to sabotage whenever she could. Then they decided to sit out in one of the Garden Swings that seat about four people with a little shade over them from a tree.

Azel was on the left, Grim Z was in the middle, and Demiz was on the right since the two were trying to calm Grim Z down from his little "panic attack" when he heard Saize and Zemnas talking about him.

"So you okay buddy?" Demiz asked Grim Z giving him a playful punch in the shoulder

"Not really" said Grim Z with a couple tears falling down his cheek bones.

Seeing this sight of his _best friend _crying made Azel pull Grim Z closer to him holding the frail skeleton mamodo in his arms at his side.

"Now what?" asked Demiz

"You for one, could learn to not make your friends cry" Azel said in a serious tone still cuddling Grim Z close to him

"I didn't know he could cry" Demiz protested

"Sorry I didn't know that you didn't know" said Azel apologetically

"It's okay" said Demiz and he scooted closer to Azel and Grim Z

Before Grim Z had time to think, he had his two friends embracing him but Azel was the one who did this most often (like whenever he saw him depressed which was often).

"Thanks guys" Grim Z stifled out

"See this is all you needed" Demiz began "A couple friends and a swing" he finished making the swing sway back and forth by leaning back

"But could you guys do something for me?" Grim Z asked now sitting in Azel's lap since Azel moved him there a few minutes ago.

"Sure anything" said Azel comforting his friend

"Could you make Marluzia stop teasing me?" Grim Z asked sniffling a little

"Sure!" piped out Demiz "I'll take care of that right now!" he blurted out and left in a hurry to eliminate Marluzia or at least make him stop picking on the poor kid.

This left Azel and Grim Z alone on the swing.

* * *

_With King Goren_

"What is it?" Goren asked a messenger mamodo who had something to say

"I GOT A MESSAGE!" the mamodo shouted

"Well" said Goren

"It's from Organization XIII" the mamodo said

"Go on" said Goren

"They want to take over the Makai!" the mamodo blurted out like if he was going to die in the next second

"Don't worry I'll do something about it" said Goren

"Want me to tell everyone?" the mamodo asked

"That won't be necessary" said King Goren and the messenger mamodo and ran off to his duties

* * *

_Back to Azel and Grim Z_

Grim Z was still sitting in Azel's lap with Azel's arms around him trying to eliminate the bad thoughts from his friend's head.

Just as the two were sitting together it was getting dark outside and the moon was shining brightly in the dark chilly sky.

"So you wanna go back inside?" Azel asked his friend

Grim Z just nodded his head and Azel carried his young and depressed friend like how a mother carries a baby back into the castle.

While in the castle Azel received many glances from the Organization members he had passed and Larzene called him 'gay' for like, no reason. He was just trying to comfort his friend. Grim Z was looking up at his friend's eyes as they were going down the long white empty hallways to find someone lying on the floor of the hallway nearest Grim Z's room, Demiz.

The blonde teen's green eyes were staring up into space not having the usual funny-guy look in them like normally and his black cloak was torn up pretty badly along with his gloves having disappeared and his shoes were in shreds lying next to him like rag dolls.

When Grim Z looked away and saw this he literally jumped out of Azel's hands and ran over to Demiz and kneeled down next to the Sitar player.

"Demiz! Who did this to you?" Grim Z asked shaking the blonde lightly to try to get him to talk

"Mar-mar Marlu-marlu Marluzia" Demiz managed to stumble out then closed his eyes

Azel then kneeled down next to Grim Z staring at his friend on the ground his shock in his eyes.

"Demiz did you fight Marluzia?" Azel asked his friend lightly shaking him

"Yes" Demiz said with his eyes shut thenclosed his mouth **(no he didn't die)**

"Grim" Azel began "I want you to take Demiz back to his room" Azel demanded

Then Grim Z looked at him with fire in his glowing red eye sockets

"No" Grim Z said coldly "I need to handle this problem"

"What do ya mean?" Azel asked his friend standing up then Grim Z got up

"You take Demiz to the Infirmary" Grim Z began "I want to face Marluzia myself"

"I CAN'T LET YOU FACE THAT BITCH BY YOURSELF!" Azel pleaded trying to get his friend to stay while getting a tear in his eye

Seeing this tear Grim Z used his gloved hand to wipe it away from Azel's cheek like Azel had done for him.

"Thanks buddy" said Azel and threw Demiz over his shoulders

"No prob" said Grim Z

Then Grim Z summoned his scythe with the black handle and silver blade in his right hand and ran in the direction where Demiz had come from with his hood down.

Azel just saw his friend running off to find their enemy to finish him off, as Azel watched his friend getting further away he smiled to himself still holding Demiz and thought to himself

_You be careful out there_

_Grim Z

* * *

_

So what did y'all think?

I see Grim Z got his attitude back and is gonna kick some Marluzia ass

(cheering)

There isn't going to be yaoi in this fic just some deep friendships and bonds.

I might update frequently cuz I LUV writing this fanfic!


	3. Tomorrow

I'm back everyone! Sorry I've been taking so long to update my computer has been crashing down a lot lately. Just to let y'all know the ratingMAY change to M or the title may change as well. If y'all are wondering why I used a Z in the Organization member's names instead of X's like in Kingdom Hearts 2 it's because I wanted the two Organizations to be different and not completely alike.

Also this is a song chappy during the battle with Grim Z and Marluzia with some hints of yaoi!

The song that's being used is Tomorrow by SR-71 which I DO NOT own.

Grammatical errors in pretty much every chappy and some swearing! When the italics come up those are the song lyrics ok!

Please R&R!

* * *

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared_

Grim Z was charging down the hall to avenge Demiz, one of his only friends in the Makai. While swinging his scythe at any oncommers in his way thus almost killing Saize, but Grim Z was lucky he didn't go Berserk.

Just then Grim Z skidded to a halt looking at the looming figure in front of him

Marluzia

_If I was a little younger would I care_

"So did you come to avenge your helpless friend?" Marluzia asked Grim Z mockingly

"Yes" Grim Z hissed through clenched teeth

Grim Z gripped his scythe even tighter as if his life depended on it, and it did.

_I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer_

Then Grim Z charged his scythe towards Marluzia, but the pink-haired mamodo teleported into one of his portals.

Thus Grim Z stopped running and looked around in confusion.

Not knowing Marluzia was behind him when he teleported back behind the skeleton mamodo.

Then Marluzia poked Grim Z on his shoulder blade making Grim Z twist violently around to see his enemy. Which Grim Z's scythe then had fire surrounding the blade which was his Flarayor spell slamming the petal-boy's back into the wall.

So Marluzia got up and summoned his "girly" pink scythe got into a battle position along with Grim Z.

_You never dreamed you'd have your life so guarded_

Marluzia then threw his scythe into the air making it glow pink summoning blossoms that were shooting lasers at Grim Z.

Which this was Marluzia's Petalito Dance spell so Grim Z was sliding to the sides and jumping up in the air while doing summersaults to avoid the lasers.

But then Grim Z wasn't as lucky with one of the blossoms because one of the lasers hit his scalp area causing him to jump back landing on his black boots he was wearing on the pearly white hallway floor.

_Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded_

Grim Z then tried his new Electriyor spell causing the scythe's blade to be surrounded with electricity.

As Grim Z tightened the grip on his blade he charged towards Marluzia slamming the scythe's blade into the flower-mamodo's black robe at the chest ripping in partially.

Having experienced this spell Marluzia staggered back a bit looking cocky wearing his famous evil grin.

"Is that the best you can do?" Marluzia teased Grim Z

"STOP TEASING ME DAMMIT!" Grim Z yelled now using his Daroy spell just thrashing his scythe at Marluzia but Marluzia ducked from the scythe's glimmering blade

"You know what?" said Marluzia jumping up from another Daroy spell "I'm surprised that Azel hasn't tried necrophilia on you yet?" making a graceful landing a few feet away from Grim Z

"I'M NOT A DEAD CORPSE YOU BASTARD!" Grim Z yelled out in the hallway he and Marluzia were battling in

"THEN TAKE THIS!" boomed out a fuming Marluzia using his Petili spell that was just swinging his scythe at Grim Z

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow_

Instead of dodging the spell Grim Z just blocked the spell with his Daroy spell making the scythes clash.

Making a metal clashing sound and this continued for about ten more minutes until….

"HERE YA GO!" yelled Marluzia now using his Petal Preioun spell causing a bunch of flowers with sharp petals to come out and try to damage Grim Z's skeletal system.

_I'm only scared of myself_

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOUR PUSSY FLOWERS!" said Grim Z as he was jumping and dodging the sharp petal flowers.

Then Grim Z used his Prole Daroy spell which is a stronger version of his Daroy spell swinging it at Marluzia with complete success.

The scythe's blade had sliced across Marluzia's cheek forming a cut with a little trickling blood.

"I see you've gotten stronger" said Marluzia rubbing his bleeding cheek

Grim Z was huffing and panting from exhaustion because the last time he had been in a battle was long ago with Xaldan for losing the mamodo's lances.

_Feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

"You….sick….pussy" said Grim Z clutching his scythe close to his ribs

"Are we having fun yet" said Marluzia looking more determined than ever to beat Grim Z

"Shuddup" said Grim Z

_I never thought they'd want me to go even faster_

Grim Z then gained enough strength to use another Flarayor spell at Marluzia only Marluzia easily side-stepped away from the charging mamodo making him run into the wall.

"Ow" said Grim Z to himself rubbing the top of his skull

_Never thought I took my foot off the gas _

Then Grim Z turned around to face into Marluzia's cold pink eyes staring into the core of his being

Those evil pink eyes, Grim Z never thought that the color pink could be evil until he met Marluzia.

Marluzia then threw his gloved hands up into the air now using his Petrilio Resgi spell causing a bunch of gigantic green vines to come out of the hall floor.

All those vines like bull-whips trying to lash up Grim Z but he used his Daroy spell to chop up those vines good. So this was a good moment for Grim Z feeling like he accomplished something for once.

_Everybody loves to be in on the pressure_

After Grim Z chopped up the last vine Marluzia really started battling and wasn't going really easy on Grim Z.

He decided to use his Petreriy Fando spell causing Marluzia's scythe to become ten times stronger! So Marluzia kept swinging his scythe like a barbarian trying to kill a villager.

Grim Z was the smarter one in this battle and easily dodged the flower-mamodo's spell.

_But I know they're all waiting for the crash_

Grim Z was jumping, ducking, side-stepping, and what would appear to be dancing to avoid the near fatal spell.

But one swipe of Marluzia's swipe got him in the leg and he fell over on his pelvis.

"Ow" said Grim Z

"Are you done yet bitch?" Marluzia asked looking ready to kill Grim Z

_You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded_

"Nope" said Grim Z

Then a grin crept across Grim Z's face and Marluzia was getting pretty annoyed.

"THEN FACE MY WRATH!" yelled Marluzia

_Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded_

Then Marluzia did something Grim Z never thought the crazy mamodo would do.

Use his ultimate spell

This meant Grim Z had to use his to if he had any hope for survival

_Things have changed you've become a complication_

Then Marluzia did his ultimate spell Petalinas Petui which he summoned a gigantic nobody (like in Sora's battle in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories) only Marluzia had enough strength to jump on top of the tall beast.

Grim Z had heard of this spell before which was supposedly forbidden because it summoned a creature not normally in mamodos' final spells.

Then Grim Z decided to use his ultimate spell

Gothisha Wasuya which caused Grim Z's scythe to morph into a five foot long sword that had the same black handle and silver blade from his scythe. Only his new weapon had a dark purple shadow aura surrounding it.

_Can make it through another day's humiliation_

Grim Z and the nobody Marluzia was riding on clashed together.

With Grim Z slicing his sword through the creature causing it to immediately disappear in thin air leaving an unconscious Marluzia face down on the hallway floor.

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow_

"I did it!" Grim Z blurted out in victory doing the Egyptian Dance as his victory dance

"Wait!" Grim Z said talking to himself "I have to go to the infirmary!"

So Grim Z made his scythe disappear and ran down the hallway as quick as his bones would carry him which was pretty fast.

When Grim Z made it to the infirmary Azel was standing over Demiz while Demiz was sleeping in what looked like a white hospital bed under a bunch of sheets.

Then he looked at his creator Zeven in horror who was looking at some monitors that were hooked up to Demiz, probably some tests Grim Z thought to himself.

_I'm only scared of myself_

Then Grim Z turned his attention back to Azel who was leaning over Demiz's bedside then Azel turned his head to face Grim Z.

"Hey Grim" Azel said with worry in his voice

"What's wrong?" Grim Z asked walking over and standing next to the chair Azel had then planted himself in looking at Demiz's unconscious body

"They're not sure about Demiz" said Azel with fear in his eyes

_Feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

"I beat Marluzia!" said Grim Z enthusiasticallylooking at Azel with a cheerful expression on his face

"Great" said Azel without much emotion

Azel then put his hands on the arm-rests on his comfy looking chair he was sitting in.

Zeven then turned his attention to see the visitor who came in while he was checking the monitors.

"Why hello Grim Z" said Zeven with his faded blonde hair swishing past his shoulders

"Hi" said Grim Z looking back to Azel

"He's probably not going to make it" said Zeven then standing next to Grim Z looking at Demiz

_Someone else……_

"We can't give up" Grim Z blurted out

"I've tried everything" said Zeven putting a hand on Grim Z's shoulder blade "We've got nothing"

Grim Z then jerked away from Zeven's touch and scooted closer to Azel.

But instead Azel just picked up Grim Z and put him on his lap in the chair still over-looking Demiz.

"So now what?" Grim Z asked looking up into Azel's seafoam green eyes

"I don't know buddy" said Azel rubbing the top of his friend's skull

"When I was fighting Marluzia" Grim Z began

"Yeah" said Azel with a quirked eyebrow

"He said that you were trying to do necrophilia on me?" said Grim Z shifting his glowing blood red eye sockets to Demiz then back to Azel

"You should know better than to believe what flower boy says" said Azel

Grim Z then let out a giggle.

"And besides, your not a dead corpse" Azel replied to his friend's giggle

_Is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified_

"At least I made you feel better" said Azel giving his friend who was still sitting on his lap a playful punch

"Yeah you did" said Grim Z "But I have a question"

"Shoot" said Azel

"Why do you always put me on your lap?" Grim Z asked

"It's because I like you" said Azel blushing a little

"You mean like me as in……" Grim Z said trailing off "Not the necrophilia right?" said Grim Z

"Not that Grim, I like you as in _love_ you" said Azel

"Guess we learn something new every day" said Grim Z while making his cheek bones blush (wow didn't know he could do that!)

"Well if you two want you can stay here but I'm going to bed" said Zeven walking out of the infirmary closing the door behind him

_Is it any wonder why……_

"But how can you love me if I'm not even human?" questioned Grim Z still looking up at Azel from his friend's lap

Asking this Azel wrapped his arms around Grim Z's skeletal figure that was luckily hidden by his black robe.

"I just like the quiet type like you" said Azel "That's one reason why I broke up with Larzene"

Then Azel and Grim Z fell asleep in that same chair they were sitting in a couple hours later.

_I'm scared of myself

* * *

_

Me: So what did y'all think of the song chappy? I figure that I'm going to do more song chappys.

Grim Z: Please reviewFlurry's story sheneeds love andshe's giving out cookies!

Me: At least tell me what you think without criticism!

Grim Z: AlsoFlurry hasn't been able to update because ofher computer crashing!

Me: Until then Flurry over and out!


	4. Don't Leave Me

Sorry I haven't updated in a while everyone my computer's been crashing! Yes I did change the title, why you ask? Simply cuz I wanted to and Skeleton Tears sounded like a horror fic by the title even though it isn't. This will be the last time I update for a while because I am going on vacation in a few days from now!

Grim Z will be called Grim since it's his nickname and same goes for Simber being called Simba

If you want information on all the Organization XIII members go to the Zatch Bell Forums, click on the one entitled Mamodo Idea, then scroll down until you find the topic Organization XIII Finished, click that and you'll find the data.

_THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS!_

So don't forget to….

R&R!

* * *

It was a really long night in Castle Oblivion with Azel constantly checking on Demiz seeing if he had gotten out of the coma. 

But it was morning and the monitors hooked up to Demiz a.k.a Mullet Head was still claimed to be in a coma, he still had a pulse so Grim and Azel didn't worry too much.

Then Azel didn't like seeing two sights in the infirmary one, one of his best friends in a coma and two, his other best friend looking moody holding back tears as hard as he could. So Azel took his friend who we all know as Grim outside to get some fresh air until, the Superior's voice came over the Loudspeaker.

"Numbers eight and thirteen in my office now!" Zemnas the "Superior" demanded then the voice went off

"Should we?" Grim asked looking up at his best friend

"That's a good question" said Azel

"Nah" to two friends said in unison and walked off

* * *

_With King Zatch_

The battle for mamodo king had just ended and the mamodo we all know as Zatch was the winner hooray! But he wasn't looking very happy standing next to the window which had a perfect view of Castle Oblivion.

"What's the matter Zatch?" Tia Zatch's best friend asked him

"It's that Organization XIII again" said Zatch "They killed another mamodo" Zatch said with worry on his face

"Who?" Tia asked looking into his eyes

"I don't know her name, but he looks sort of familiar" said Zatch

"Maybe you'll figure it out" said Tia comfortingly

"Like when I lost my memory back on Earth" said Zatch laughing a little bit

"Silly King" said Tia

"But I don't know how we're going to get them to stop killing the innocent" complained Zatch "I can't be a kind king if I can't solve problems!"

"You are a kind King Zatch" said Tia

"Thanks Tia" said Zatch "I just hope we don't have to go to drastic measures"

Tia then gasped out loud

"YOU DON'T MEAN WAR DO YOU!" Tia questioned

* * *

_Back with Grim _

Grim was out taking a walk along the meadow hoping to find his new friend Simba then he saw the familiar furry shape running towards him. Only he was waving his fuzzy arms around madly and yelling.

"GRIM I HAVE TO YOU SOMETHING!" Simba yelled and screeched to a halt when he was right in front of his friend

"Calm down will ya?" Grim asked his friend

"IT'S IMPORTANT!" screamed Simba

"Okay chill what is it?" Grim asked his friend

"King Zatch (huff) is about (huff) to go (huff) to war with the Organization!" Simba yelled while huffing

"You're kidding" said Grim

"I wish I was" said Simba "We have ta get ya outta here now!" yelled Simba panicky

"What war?" a voice asked

Then the figure appeared out a black and dark purplish portal that Grim easily recognized as Azel.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Simba screamed ducking behind Grim hiding behind him

"It's okay I won't kill you" said Azel removing his hood revealing himself to the two

"Where'd you come from?" Grim demanded

"Easy tiger, I just wanted to check up on ya. Got it memorized?" said Azel adding in his catchphrase

"THE KING IS DECLARING A WAR WITH US!" Grim blurted out

"A war against the Organization huh?" said Azel "He won't know what hit his blonde head"

"No fighting!" said Grim

Then Simba had poked his head out from behind Grim revealing his furry face to Azel.

"And who might you be? And by the way, my name's Azel. Got it memorized?" Azel asked Simba

"My name's Simber Hart b-b-but you can c-c-c-call me S-s-s-Simba if you want" Simba stumbled

"I think I've heard about you" said Azel "Was your dad the Great Animal Mamodo Ruler Mafias?" the fire mamodo Organization member asked

"Yessir" said Simba with his head down

"Nothin to be ashamed of" said Azel patting Simba's head as if he was a dog "Nice necklace" said Azel looking at the silver crown with the red S in the middle

"You like it?" questioned Simba "One of my friends gave it to me before, she was found dead this morning" said Simba with a frown on his face and sad eyes

"Who killed her?" Grim asked putting an arm over Simba's shoulder looking into his eyes

"I dunno who did. But the MCI Team said that someone from the Organization did. You however would never kill anyone right?" Simba asked

MCI stands for Mamodo Crime Investigation Team by the way.

"I haven't even killed a fly" said Grim

"Yeah Grim wouldn't harm anyone except another Organization member besides me and Demiz" Azel pointed out

"So what was her name?" Grim and Azel asked in unison

"Nali" said Simba with tears falling freely from his cheeks

Then Azel enclosed both Grim and Simba in a comforting hug to make the tears stop like he would always do for Grim.

"Nali was a lion mamodo to?" Grim asked Simba still in Azel's hug

"Yeah" said Simba "the only one who liked me besides my parents"

Then Azel released the two mamodos from his hug and let them both calm down a little bit.

"However an eye-witness said this Organization member was carrying like a giant sword and he had like, blue hair slightly past his shoulders, yellow eyes, and an X shaped scar across his face" said Simba

"Saize" said Azel and Grim in unison

"Who's he?" Simba asked

"He's a maniac who always looks at the moon an night and will go berserk on ANYONE when he's angry" said Grim

"And the fact that he killed the previous number thirteen" said Azel "Thus leading to the creation of Grim here" Azel explained

"So what should I do?" Grim asked his companions

"I think you should like, hide out in the Ever Night Forest for a while" suggested Simba

"Fine, but I'm going with you" said Azel

"They won't let you in you know" said Simba to Azel

"I know but I just want to take him there myself" said Azel

"That's fine then" said Simba now looking at Grim "Grim, two words be careful" said Simba

"I will" said Grim

"Don't worry I'll take good care of Grim here" said Azel

"Thanks Azel, I just don't want to lose another friend" Simba thanked Azel "Besides I have to get home anyway and help mom get dinner"

"Okay well, see ya Simba" Grim called out to his friend

Simba then turned around and said "see ya buddy" back to Grim and walked off towards the Sun overcastting his shadow.

Then he finally walked so far away that nor Azel or Grim could see there friend anymore.

"He's gone Azel" said Grim

"He sure is a good friend for you" said Azel to Grim who was next to him

Grim let out a sigh of relief and of wanting to see Simba.

"Azel, can you take me to the Ever Night Forest now?" Grim asked Azel

"Teleported or walked?" Azel asked

"Walked" said Grim "So we can be together longer"

"Okay" said Azel and the two began walking towards the country sized forest

As they got closer to the Ever Night Forest everything seemed to get darker as if it was never daytime.

"How do ya feel? Knowing your gonna be by yourself for the first time?" asked Azel with his friend right beside him

"A little nervous but, at least I'll be with my own kind" said Grim looking a little cheerful

When Grim looked up at Azel he saw that his friend didn't look to happy, probably because his best friend was about to leave him for a while.

"Azel" said Grim

"Yeah" said Azel

"Could you um, carry me these boots hurt a lot?" asked Grim

"Sure Grim" said Azel

Then he lifted up his friend and cradled him in his arms like a mother carrying a baby while snuggling Grim close to his body. Why Azel liked doing this to Grim, we will never know, probably some way to comfort your friend.

After about ten minutes of Azel carrying Grim the two approached the Gateway to the Ever Night Forest.

"I'm ready" said Grim and Azel obediently put his friend down

"Just don't make a friend better than me okay Grim?" Azel asked

"Sure Azel" said Grim then Azel did something unexpected; he gave Grim a little peck on the cheekbone

"What was that?" Grim asked his friend

"A goodbye kiss" said Azel

"You know goodbye's not forever right?" Grim asked Azel and approached the gate leaving Azel yards behind him

"I know" said Azel and he made one of his portals and teleported back to Castle Oblivion

* * *

_With Grim_

"Here goes nothing" said Grim as he walked into the gigantic forest past a bunch of trees and into the Ever Night Forest.

_I wish Simba, Azel, and Demiz were here with me_

_Then maybe I wouldn't be so afraid of this place_

_Of unkown _

Then Grim's thoughts changed when he saw the most spectacular thing he ever saw.

* * *

How do y'all like it so far? 

Yay! Grim finally made it to the Ever Night Forest!

(cheering)

Hmm I wonder who he will meet there.

Y'all are gonna have to read the next chappy to find out and NEVER forget to review!


	5. Nellie

It's been a while since I last updated but y'all should like the chappy anyway! I'm thinking of making one more chappy after this and then an Epilogue. This chappy may be a little fast-paced.

Also The Ever Night Forest was made by Rahkshi500 NOT me. Also I'm sorry if it seemed like I was copying your mamodo Arisha.

**EDITED VERSION

* * *

**

When we last left Grim Z (Grim) he had just arrived in The Ever Night Forest. He was wondering the streets with his hood down so everyone could see his skull (face) that looked like it was bleached.

Grim thought everything was eerie looking well, no lights and some really scary looking mamodos. So he decided to take a break and sat down on some smooth pavement which was the sidewalk.

While he was sitting on the edge of the pavement a girl (or what looked like a girl to Grim) decided to sit down next to him. To Grim's surprise, she was a skeleton mamodo to!

She was the same height as him (4'6"), she wore a dark purple cloak with little pumpkins all over it, she had glowing purple eye sockets (where her eyes would be if she had any), some black boots with red stripes going across, and for some reason she happened to have black hair with red streaks that went down to her waist area.

"Haven't seen any mamodos like you here in a while" she said to Grim facing him and he faced her

"I'm new here" said Grim

"Well, my name's Nellie" said Nellie holding out her skeleton hand which was just bones because unlike Grim, she didn't wear gloves. "What's yours?" she asked

"I'm Grim Z but you can call me Grim" said Grim taking the hand and shaking it

"So, you wanna go back to my place?" Nellie asked Grim getting up to her feet

"Uh, sure I guess" said Grim standing up

Then Nellie led Grim to her house which was about one story with black shudders and well, a black roof with the outside being gray as if it was made of stones but it wasn't.

It looked pretty intimidating to Grim but Nellie reassured him everything was okay and the two went inside and they approached Nellie's mom and dad.

The two were skeletons also and were wearing cloaks, the two were both five feet and seven inches, the mom wore a dark red cloak with the hood down, and the dad wore a black cloak like Grim with his hood up, the two also wore boots that matched their cloaks, and the mom had glowing black eye sockets and the dad had dark blue glowing eye sockets.

"Hey mom hey dad!" Nellie greeted her parents and the two looked at the guest their daughter brought home.

"Hey Sweetie!" the two said in unison like well, parents

"Mom dad, I want you guys to meet my new friend Grim" said Nellie with her parents eyeing Grim

"Hi" said Grim waving his hand

"Wait a minute! Aren't you with the Organization?" Nellie's dad asked Grim

Grim just nodded his head for fear of his life and not wanting to be killed by his new friend's parents.

"Dad!" Nellie yelled "You're scaring him!" she said running away from her parents and standing next to Grim

"It was just a question" said Nellie's dad

"Oh" Nellie and Grim said in unison

"I am with the Organization sir" said Grim almost in a whisper

"It's okay boy I'm not gonna kill you" said Nellie's dad

"Sometimes he can be a little out of it" said Nellie's mom "Can't you Herbert" said Nellie's mom to her husband

"I told you not to call me that" said Nellie's dad

"Well you two kids get settled in" said Nellie's mom "and I'll make dinner"

"What about dad?" Nellie questioned

"He has to go to work again" said Nellie's mom

Then at that moment Nellie's dad walked out the door from the Kitchen leaving Nellie, Grim, and Nellie's mom alone.

"Well, you two can go upstairs and get settled in okay" said Nellie's mom in a motherly tone

"Okay" said Nellie and nudged Grim to do the same

"Alright" said Grim

"And Grim, since you're staying with us you can call me mom to okay?" Nellie's mom spoke

"Okay, mom" said Grim feeling uncomfortable since Nellie's mom isn't really his mom and he never had a mom

Nellie then grabbed Grim's hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom which was along a hallway which looked like the inside of a Haunted House (which was pretty much what the rest of the house looked like).

When Nellie and Grim made it to her bedroom it had black walls, with a desk in one corner, a bed in the left side of the room that was a mix of black, purples, and red with a canopy on top. Plus there was a TV at the foot of the bed on top of a small shelf, a window, a ceiling fan, and a bunch of toys lying on the floor.

"Nice room" said Grim awing all the items in the room

"Thanks I've had it for a while" said Nellie

"So, how old are you" Grim asked Nellie while Nellie and Grim were sitting next to each other on top of the bed

"I'm ten and you" said Nellie eyeing him

"Oh, I'm nine" said Grim blushing a little bit "But I have a question"

"Shoot" said Nellie

"How can you have hair if you're a skeleton like me?" Grim asked Nellie

"I was born this way" said Nellie "But I honestly don't know Grim"

* * *

_With The Organization XIII_

There were two of the Organization members sitting in what looked like a meeting room talking.

The first guy was a guy with blue hair that's slightly past his shoulders, evil yellow eyes, very pale skin with an X shaped scar on his face with pointy ears, looked like an adult even though he was only seventeen and a half, and was wearing a black cloak like Grim's, black boots, and black gloves.

The second guy who was sitting in the big giant chair was a guy that had spiky white hair, evil yellow eyes, skin that looked like he spent WAY too much time in the tanning booth, looked like he was thirty even though he was seventeen, was wearing a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves.

"So Number Thirteen escaped right Saize" the spiky white haired guy asked

"I'm sorry Zemnas" said Saize the blue-haired Berserko man

"No need to apologize" Zemnas began "You can just go get him, unless if that's to difficult for you"

"No it's not Superior" said Saize and he left from a portal

"Now the plan's all going according to plan" said Zemnas before emitting evil laughter

* * *

So what do you guys think? I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been busy lately.

So don't forget to click the review button and I'll update quicker!


	6. Epilogue

Hiya people! Instead of making a final chappy I'm just making the Epilogue. This is because I didn't intend on this fanfic being as long as it is. Well, this is just going to tell you what happened after our beloved Grim Z met Nellie.

I **DO NOT** own Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard

Epilogue is fast paced!

If you listen to the song Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard while reading this Epilogue it sort of sets the mood.

* * *

It was nighttime in the Ever Night Forest with Nellie and Grim Z sitting out on a porch swing under the moonlight listening to the wind howling. 

The porch swing was nestled under a big tree in Nellie's backyard so they two chatted for a while. While chatting with Nellie Grim realized how delightful it was to have a friend just like him.

Sadly, that all came to an end when the Organization XIII member known as Saize (described in the last chappy) had showed up in Nellie's yard.

Of course Nellie was scared but Grim Z was willing to protect her no matter what. Then all hope was lost when Saize had grabbed onto Grim Z and the two disappeared through a dark purple and black portal then disappeared without goodbyes.

Now our hero Grim Z was sitting next to window gazing out of it while he was on top of his black sheeted bed with the white skull imprint in the middle and black pillows. For some odd reason, the walls, doors, and everything else in Castle Oblivion was white.

Saize just tossed Grim Z into his room while locking the door with a loud "click" so he couldn't get out. While sitting in his room Grim Z started to think

_Nellie I wish I could see you again_

_I'm sorry I left you and everyone else_

_Azel, Demiz, Simba, and Nellie_

_I'm sorry_

Grim Z was still sitting on his bed looking out the window seeing all the happy mamodos playing with their friends. He just wished that he could do the same, or maybe even play with them.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
_

_Where I used to sit and talk with you  
_

_We were both 16 and it felt so right  
_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
_

_Staying up all night _

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street

_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
_

_We were both 18 and it felt so right  
_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
_

_Staying up all night  
_

_If I could find you now things would get better  
_

_We could leave this town and run forever  
_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away _

There's a piece of you that's here with me

_It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
_

_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
_

_I can make believe that you're here tonight  
_

_That you're here tonight _

If I could find you now things would get better

_We could leave this town and run forever  
_

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away _

I remember the look in your eyes

_When I told you that this was goodbye  
_

_You were begging me not tonight  
_

_Not here, not now  
_

_We're looking up at the same night sky  
_

_And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
_

_We'll be together for one more night  
_

_Somewhere, somehow _

If I could find you now things would get better

_We could leave this town and run forever  
_

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

"I am going to get out of here and see you Nellie" was all Grim Z said to himself before hesnuggled under his covers andfell into a deep sleep.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I know it was short but Epilogues are supposed to be short and I also just wanted to complete this so I had more time to work on Another Day, Another Journey Awaits. 

But maybe I'll do a short fic of Simba and his life, not a one-shot but it'll be short though.

Until then, Flurry over and out!


End file.
